My Total Drama Revenge of the Island
by matthewvill34
Summary: The title says it all. My own way of season 4. Mostly, because I know the 1st 5 people going home and I was sad that my 2 fav's left already. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**I know another story, I suck right? Well TDROTI hasn't aired in US yet, but I saw the 1st 3 episodes on youtube (thanks youtube) and I kinda get the jis of everyone. I never had a problem with the new cast, and now that i've seen then in action, there some of my new Fav's.**

**Pretty much my own version of the new season.**

(Skipping the intro, blowing up the boat, and teams haven't been chosen yet.)

"Okay, now that all of you are here. We can start this season!" Chris yelled as the camper cheered "Chef, care to tell the camper's what their 1st challenge is?"

"Gladly. Fresh meat! Your 1st challenge is to Race around the island," the co-host said smirking

"What? That ain't no challenge Chris," Ann Marie said spraying her hair.

"Oh, but it is. This island is NOTHING like it was before! Chef, bring out the squirrel," Chris laughed

Chef left and came back with a tiny little cage. He planted it on the floor and opened the door, to show a little baby squirrel.

"Aw! That little thing doesn't look so bad." Zoey said walking up to it, "It actually looks really cut-," The red head was cut off, by it turning green and shooting lasers out of it's eyes.

Confessional: Zoey

"What the hell was that!," she screamed hugging the wall

Confessional: Scott

"Okay, that is one messed up rat,"

Confessional: Ann Marie

"I don't know what made me want to be on this show, but i'm not gonna let some little messed up cat make me fugget about the million"

End Confessionals

"Haha, yeah. If I were you i'd run, cuz this thing is hungry and there's WAY more crazier stuff here," Chris laughed as the 13 campers ran away from the squirrel.

The 13 teens ran in till' they reached the camp fire.

"I think we lost it," Cameron said as he through up on a bush.

"EW! That's like so gross! You got it on my shoe's," Dakota cried as she kicked Cameron in the face.

"Oh my gosh you guys, stop it, he's probably feels so bad right now," Zoey said helping the bubble boy up "Like, are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine,"

Confessional: Mike

"Wow, Zoey so nice," Mike said daydreaming.

Confessional: Cameron

"Is it just me or is everything blue and yellow?"

End Confessional

While this was going on Brick, Scott, Sam, and Ann Marie walked away trying to finish the challenge.

"So guy's, where are we?" the game addict asked.

"Were in the middle of the woods idiot," Scott said looking around. "Do you guys know where the finish line is?"

Ann Marie sprayed her hair only to find that it was empty. "Oh no! Guys i'm out! We gotta go get my other one back at camp," the Jersey shore reject said walking back the way they came.

"Ma'm i'm afraid I cant do that, our mission is to finish this challenge," Brick said stepping in front of Ann Marie. "We can receive you product after we win,"

Confessional: Ann Marie

"What kinda freak dis' this guy," she said "he ain't gonna make it 2 weeks actin' like dat"

Confessional: Scott

"I swear, if that girl doesn't stop talking like that," Scott punches the wall making a hole "I'm gonna kill her! With her own spry!"

End Confessional

**(Back with the other 9 campers)**

Mike, Cameron, Zoey, Dawn, and Dakota were running away being chased by a shark with 3 legs, while Jo and Lightning were trying to fight off a huge beaver.

Confessional: Cameron

"What kind of show is this!" Cameron cried out with bite marks all over him.

Confessional: Dakota

Show's Dakota huddled in a ball chanting "It's all going to be ok once I get my spin-off show. It's all going to be ok once I get my spin-off show," Over and Over again.

Confessional: Staci

"Oh my gosh, this is just like when I went to fiji and this huge amazo- Ahhhhhh!" the lier screamed at the 3 legged shark broke through the wall and dragged her out.

Confessional: Mike

(IN CHARLES) **(AN: that's the old guy right?) **He looks at the hole in the wall "Was that always there? You can never tell with all these kid's running around doing stupid stuff"

**Well that's the 1st chapter y'all! I now it's short, but it's an intro. I want to know what all of you think, before I go all into this story. (I'm going to anyway XD) **

**I know, that B Lightning, and Dawn did't really have lines, but this is kinda for, so I can get a feel of it.**

**So hit the little blue button and leave a nice comment (or an idea! I have idea's already, but if I like your's ill put it in) Thanks and Review! oh and if someone can give me all the names of Mike's personality's there's Charles and Vito, but that's all I can remember.**


	2. note

Ok well 1st thing not an update. I already have most of it planed out, but after I posted the 1st part I had a bunch of stuff I wanted to put in it so I'm re-doing it.

oh and thanks for all of mikes personalities. I should get the new 1st part in a little, cuz I do still have homework to do.


End file.
